


I promised

by Evitia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hella fluffy, beruani - Freeform, intelligence service au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitia/pseuds/Evitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Bertholdt and Annie know that is hard to work for part of German intelligence service in USA, but the last drop is death of their friend Reiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promised

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just one thing Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND) is Federal Intelligence Service of Germany (something like CIA)  
> Now enjoy my fluffy work and maybe follow me if you like ;) psychadelicannie.tumblr.com

Bertholdt  placed two steaming cups of coffee on kitchen table, stretching out his long hand to pet his girlfriend's bed head. She just looked at him in a way she usually did, expressionless, than he noticed something else in her eyes, something sad and melancholic. He knelt next to her and stroked her cheek, he didn't intend to ask her what's wrong, he already knew, he felt the same way. Instead saying nonsenses like 'Everything's  gonna  be alright' he turned on the radio in an attempt to break the tense silence.

__ The heart is a bloom   
Shoots up through the stony ground   
There's no room   
No space to rent in this town

He pulled her up from her chair and placed her feet onto his, completely ignoring her annoyed look. Her hands embraced his waist tightly as they began to move in the tune of the song. Both of them knew they must look childish trying to dance like that, but they didn't mind.   
  
__ You're out of luck   
And the reason that you had to care   
The traffic is stuck   
And you're not moving anywhere   
  
You thought you'd found a friend   
To take you out of this place   
Someone you could lend a hand   
In return for grace   
  
It's a beautiful day   
Sky falls, you feel like   
It's a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away   


Bertholdt  lifted her into the air making clumsy attempt of pirouette, when they barely avoided glass of bookcase.   
  
__ You're on the road   
But you've got no destination   
You're in the mud   
In the maze of her imagination   
  
You love this town   
Even if that doesn't ring true   
You've been all over   
And it's been all over you   
  
It's a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away   
It's a beautiful day

Annie spun under his lifted arm, letting him wrap his hand around her waist again and than returning to their awkward dancing.   
  
" _Touch me_ __   
Take me to that other place   
Teach me   
_I know I'm not a hopeless case_ "  Bertholdt  echoed Bono's words, the women just buried her hook nose into his chest, murmuring something about not being so sure about not being hopeless case.   
  
__ See the world in green and blue   
See China right in front of you   
See the canyons broken by cloud   
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out   
See the Bedouin fires at night   
See the oil fields at first light   
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth   
After the flood all the colours came out

Annie spun again slowly shifting away until they stood in distance of outspread arms and than rolled back to his arms.   
  
__ It was a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away   
Beautiful day   
  
Touch me   
Take me to that other place   
Reach me   
I know I'm not a hopeless case   
  
What you don't have you don't need it now   
What you don't know you can feel it somehow   
What you don't have you don't need it now   
Don't need it now   
Was a beautiful day

When the song was over Annie pulled away a little: " Bertholdt  I have something important to tell you."

"Hm..." he murmured, slowly sliding his hand from her head to her back. She pushed him on the chair from what she was raised few minutes ago. Now when she was standing their eyes were on the same level. She took his face in her hands: 

" Vor jahren habe ich meinem Vater verespochen , das  ich zurückkehre " she whispered in German "I'm so tired of this. I hate it there I'm fed up with America. I want home, back to Germany  Bertl ," she stroked his unshaved cheek, "I want to be Annie  Leonhardt  again." there had never been so much despair in her expression. Her fingers brushed his lips and he kissed them. He seized her small palms into his and slowly rose up leading her in the small free space in the kitchen, where he knelt again pulling small black box from pocket of his sleeping pants and slowly opened it showing simple platinum ring with small blue diamond.

"Annie I just wanted to tell you I love you and I... I would like to ask you, if you'd like to marry me," his cheeks became violently pink. Annie knew those green eyes that were staring at her so well she could even draw them without making any mistake.

"I... You know I never really expected you to propose to me," Annie felt uneasy, like every time  Bertholdt  made any demonstration of his affection, the tall man swallowed and his face turning with disappointment.

"So you.. I understand," in split of second Annie slapped him.

"Just listen to me please" she grabbed him by wrist and slid down to him," I want to marry you," before he even realized, what he had just heard, he was laying on the floor with Annie sitting on top of him. Her white fingers spread in front of his face and waited until her left finger was occupied with that beautiful platinum ring. She stopped for while to admire the cold piece of metal, his eyes again softened with all his feelings for her.

"Stop jumping into conclusions," she leaned over to press her lips to his in passionate kiss.

"I just... You know it's me," he whispered to her ear.

"I... You know, the funeral today," the loving mood fell apart like a piece of glass dropped onto the floor. They parted awkwardly and returned to their cold coffee.

"We should get ready,"  Bertholdt  said collecting their dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yeah we should" the short woman left for the bathroom. When  Bertholdt  finally got to her, she was already wrapped in towel, water dripping from her light blonde hair.

"I will dry your hair," he gently removed her hands from hairdryer. There were no need for them to speak anymore, he worked while she was watching their reflection in mirror, both of them silent. He unplugged the dryer and brushed her neck with his lips. Annie turned to him pressing a kiss on his lower lip.

"Thank you" than she disappeared like mist.

After hour and half of preparations, they were standing in living room both of them in solemnly funeral black. Annie's white skin shined  in her cleavage  in stark contrast to her suit. Without need of any sound  Bertholdt  helped her to stool, so she could lace up his tie.

"Let's go" he offered her his hand to climb back down. They put on their dress shoes and still without any sound left their flat and hand in hand walked thru silent corridors and stairs down.  Bertholdt  held the front door for Annie, both of them stepped in to the cold wind without blinking an eye. The short blonde grabbed her fiancé's hand and continued to their black BMW, he reached for the key in his pocket rushing to open the passenger seat door for her. After he sunk to drivers seat, he made no move to kick-start the motor.

"You don't want to go there either don't you?" she felt his unexpectedly warm fingers tracing the line of her cheekbone, and gave slight nod in an answer, making eye contact with him.

"O ne more thing," she spoke quietly "I hate this country. There are just two types of people, ones are pretending everything is great and don't know they haven't got the freedom and democracy they are so proud of and the others are suffering because of those things the others are proud of. I know that it's not much better in other countries, but at least people in Europe are more intelligent an educated, or that is my impression. This is not country to live for anyone and I don't want our child to be born there." his expression widened in surprise, " Bertholdt , I'm pregnant." he smiled at her widely, leaning to hug her over handbrake. He pressed his forehead to hers:

"Since when do you know?" he stoked the nape of her neck.

" Hanji  told me about week before Maria operation. I'm so sorry for not telling you before, but we decided, with  Hanji , it would be better not to tell it anyone before it, so I could have gone there. I know neither you, Reiner or commander Smith would let me go there and without me..." she sighted "Without me you would have died as well," she placed her tiny palm on his now freshly shaved cheek and rub it with her thumb. He wanted to protests, but he knew that she is right,  noone  worked so good with him and Reiner and she had already done a admirable job in saving their asses.

"But at least we are all alright" clenched muscles on his face didn't even slightly correspond with his relieved words. She squeezed his hand before he turned his head from her. The car started moving and there was more silence for few minutes.

"I understand why you have done it," he said not taking his eyes of the road ahead, "But understand me now, please. What if you'd died there and I would be told about that baby when you both were dead?"

"I'm sorry..." he surprised her when he gestured her to be quiet, what happened for maybe third time since they met twenty years ago.

"Don't be sorry for god's sake. I am just fucking worried about you." he ran his fingers thru his short dark brown hair.

"That's why we should leave BND. I suppose Smith would understand." she aimed her blue eyes at him waiting until they met his green ones, "I want to star over at Germany, have peaceful life everyone have and no more of this."

"It will be surprising for others, since you seem to have no problem with being agent," they already turned into long way heading to municipal cemetery.

"And what about you?" he smiled a little.

"I agree with you, we need to start over somewhere. Neither you or I, could handle doing this job for so long. In facts, I doubt there is anyone who can." he slowly parked next to other purely black cars. Both of them get off and caught each other's hand.  Bertholdt  bid his lip and swallowed when he looked at the simple bricked building where the ceremony was held, Annie just tightened her grip on his hand. It was hard for both of them to feel countless pairs of eyes on themselves. There were about fifty people, dressed in Man in black fashion, talking in urgent whisper.

"Annie,  Bertholdt ," tall blonde man bowed his head, "unhappy to meet you in such a terrible day. Reiner was a good man."

"Yes, he was ,sir" husky whisper slipped past  Bertholdt's  lips.

"Smith, I... We have something to discuss with you," the short woman looked straight into man's eyes, that were really similar to hers, but managed to register short figure in corner of her eye approaching them quickly.

"What is it Annie?" the time Erwin spoke again even woman with messy brown ponytail and glasses made her way to them.

"We want to leave BND," her left hand unthinkingly reached for a chain on her neck, Erwin furrowed his brows when he noticed the ring on her finger, "And we want to ask you to provide us new identity in Germany."

"By the way congratulations," small black-haired man obviously noticed the same thing as his superior.

"Thank you Levi," said the engaged couple in unison.

"Is all this because of the baby?"  Hanji  waved in direction of Annie's belly.

"Baby? Zoe, why didn't you report that to me? You understand what does it mean for you to send pregnant woman on mission?" there was glimpse of command in Erwin's words.

"It's not her fault, I forbid her to tell you, because I wanted to go on that mission," Annie didn't move a muscle.

"You were never a good liar, Annie," Levi aimed his stare at her, she turned her head away, "And consider  that a man have died on that mission and it could have been you. It would be us, yours superiors, who would dirty their hand's with your child's blood."

"Yes, sir" she said weakly.

"The ceremony is about to start, I think we should discus it after." Erwin gestured them to huge door made of milk glass, just glance at it made their hearts sunk into the mud of mother Earth.

...

A low tune of organ, light shining thru colourful mosaics and throwing blemishes of light on white floor.  _This is a church_ ,  Annie realized.

"A church?" she remembered saying those words to  Bertholdt  few weeks ago, "But neither I or you believe in god."

"I know, but I somehow feel that it's somehow right," suddenly amused smile had curved his lips.

"If you are trying to force me to get married in dress you are on a wrong way, I'm no changing my decision about getting married in suit," she had told him than.

"Annie, l et's go." her flow of thoughts was interrupted by Armin offering her his arm. Armin somehow volunteered to best man position, in fact he was the  only one willing to do it. She flattened her blouse from non-existent wrinkles before taking the blonde's arm. She watched the people all her way to the altar, she had seen Sasha, Christa and Hanji with their handkerchiefs ready already nearly crying, she also returned thumbs up to Mikasa and Ymir. It was nearly there, her man waiting for her smiling. She slowly let go of Armin's hand smiling slightly.

He knew she was beautiful in her black suit, what showed every perfect curve of her body expect being in fifth month of pregnancy. As he stood there he once again realized that he really love her, but there was one thing he still couldn't understand, that she was now his bride.

Both of them said their wows dreamily, barely realizing their I-do's and exchange of their rings. Both wished to throw themselves into the others arms (Bertholdt saying  _I love you_ ),  staying like that until their world collide.

"Now you may kiss the bride," Annie lifted to her tiptoes, Bertholdt bend wrapping his arms around her. Their lips met in nothing more or less than deeply loving kiss. Annie didn't have any second to catch her breath, because group of girls,  some still sobbing,  gave her a group hug.

"Girls get yourself together we also want to congratulate her," Connie appeared gently removing Sasha from that poor little woman who could barely breath in so tight squeeze. It took another ten minutes to shake hands with everyone.

"We should get outside," Bertholdt pulled his wife to him taking her hand, "You are beautiful you know?" he added.

"You know, I want to fuck off all those punks, lock ourselves in our house and don't get out for while." Annie murmured leaning to her husband's arm.

"Do you think they would let us?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, probably not. But there is still a possibility I could kill them all," sound of laughter left man's lips and she smiled a little.

"Hey you two we want to take some photos," guy they barely recognized as Mike was pointing a his camera, "Hey Annie you stand on this bench and Bertholdt, umm, kiss her or something."

"This is hella stupid," despite her words she allowed her husband to lift her there.

"People usually do thins like that on their weddings," he shrugged.

"But we are not that stupid as everyone," she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm even getting married in suit," she groaned into his shoulder.

"Ready for the photos?" at this signal Annie gripped Bertholdt's collar and took all the dominance of the kiss in her small hands, more accurately her mouth.

"Is that enough?" Annie threw one of her professional annoyed looks in Mike's direction, receiving multiple thumbs up.

"No it's not," moment later Annie found herself carried away.

"You should let me go before I start to kick," she gave him a little challenging look.

"I know it's your wedding day, love birds, but some of us are here to get drunk and get free food," Eren elbowed Jean next to him, before that horse-faced guy had a time to react his beautiful Asian crush dragged her brother away.

They got themselves seated in garden of small restaurant not so far away from the church.

"Annie you forgot to throw you bouquet," Christa squeaked and Annie looked at those flowers in her hand.

"I'm throwing it brats," Annie stepped on stone with her back to everyone and threw it. It tuned few times in the air before it landed into Sasha's arms.

"Connie you see, we gonna get married soon," she swung it few times in the air and threw herself around that short man, who looked a little bit too surprised.

"By the way what are you two doing for living there?" Mikasa appeared out of nowhere next to the newly married couple. Betholdt said something about getting water and vanished as mysteriously as the woman appeared.

"Bertholdt works at some company and after this is born," she stoked her swollen belly," I think will start my own school of self-defence and material arts."

"You teaching? You, really?" Ymir somewhere got a beer, what seemed to make Christa a little nervous.

"I'm teaching even now," Annie showed a lock of her hair behind her ear, what fell back into her face after couple of seconds,  "I got that idea because I was already teaching Eren." she shrugged a little.

"But don't tell me you are training and teaching now," Hanji raised her brows high.

"I'm being careful," her voice today for a first time sounded like cold Annie.

"I'm getting myself vodka before you'll tell me something more," messy brown hair got lost in the crowd. Nearly at the same time Bertholdt appeared with a two chilled glasses of water, what his wife accepted gratefully.

"Annie you know I just can't imagine you being home with that baby, I expected you to leave it to Bertholdt," that lanky freckled women finished her bear in one gulp, her hand flew around her girlfriend.

"I think she will make a fine mother," it was hard to tell if Ymir listened to what had Bertholdt just said because Christa kicked the other with all her strength, leading her surprised other half to talk in privet. When they were gone Annie insisted finding a place to sit.

"How are you enjoying your wedding day?" she sat into her husband's lap in chill shadow of tree.

"I mustn't drink alcohol, it's hella hot out there and I wish to be alone with you in our bed." she said simply resting her head on his shoulder. One of his hands hugged her around shoulders and the other around her waist. Both of their eyes were watching group of their ex-superiors throwing glasses of spirits down their throats, until Jean followed by Armin and Eren approached them.

"Hey you we got lifetime to be together, now, I know it's hard especially for you two, but you have to socialize a bit now," Jean forced a beer to Bertholdt's hand.

"Just fuck off Kirschstein" Annie threw a weird look at the beer, don't moving an inch.

"Hey remember we have gone in this European ass just because of you Mrs. Hoover," the blonde raised her thin eyebrows.

"There was no need to bother with that," Armin helped the pregnant to her feet and the tall dark-haired guy automatically reached for her hand.

"Maybe we should grab something to eat at least," Jean and Eren couldn't stop their laughter as Annie spoke to her belly, but immediately got silent when she looked up into their faces.

"...but that short brat still didn't freed herself from her phobia of wearing skirts." Levi was telling to other commanders as the group of people containing Bertholdt and Annie passed by them.

"Levi when we are talking about freeing from phobias and shortness," Hanji begun.

"Shut up, shitty glasses," that shorty snapped.   


"She is right you know?" Erwin threw his hand over the other's shoulder.

"That's..." they couldn't hear the rest of w hat Levi said, due to the fact they approached Sasha and the others.

"Hey anyone know what flavour of ice cream is that?" the read haired girl asked.

"Black beer," Bertholdt took a glass of it and handed it to his little wife, "Annie requested it because she didn't want to look at everyone drinking beer, now when she can't."

"One sip won't kill me," Annie took his beer, "Cover me, I don't want the mad doctor to get heart attack on my wedding," even if her words sounded bravely she really drunk a little before returning it to it's owner.

Rest of the evening flew slowly, with remaining just few memories in Bertholdt's and Annie's mind.

"I missed him today," they were laying in their bed Annie with her head on his chest listening to his voice vibrating thru his ribs.

"Yeah he would make a great super drunk best man" she smiled tiredly.

He put his hand on her stomach stoking it with his thumb: "May I listen?"

"Go ahead," Annie shifted to her back letting Bertholdt to press his ear to her stomach. Her fingers were drawing patterns to his hair and back. He pressed a light kiss near her navel fixing his green stare into her crystal blue eyes.

She cupped his chin and whispered "I love you."

It took him few seconds to get over from his shock from hearing those worlds from her lips for a fifth time in his life before saying: "I love you too," and leaning to kiss her.   



End file.
